Forged - Fifth Story in the Birdman Series
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Despite the darkness of the hell they were submersed in they found strength in one another and became so intertwined you could not imagine one with out the other. This is where Tony and Dante forged their unbreakable bond, where they became one and found that together they could survive anything and for each other they would live.


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**_

**_This is the fifth story in the Birdman Verse...I am still nowhere near done with it...so many stories I want to tell._**

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It all went to hell faster than they could imagine. One moment they had landed, ready to pick up the four SEALS who were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time and the next they found themselves in a fire fight and quickly over run. Two SEALS dead, one grievously injured and the remaining four blindfolded and taken captive. They tried explaining that they weren't DEA, but it fell on deaf ears.

Herding Rainman, Birdman, Lt. James Hardwick, and Lt. Scott Green into the back of a vehicle, they were driven for hours before they finally felt it stop. They were pulled out of the vehicle and pushed along, stumbling across the ground still blindfolded.

The silence was unnerving, they expected interrogation, accusations, or even derisive remarks thrown at them, but instead there was overwhelming silence. Pushed into some sort of enclosure their blindfolds were removed as their captors left them alone.

Investigating their quarters, they realized they were in some kind of box in the middle of the compound. Only one entrance in or out, a couple of rough beds and large hole which they all assumed was their latrine. Tony then looked to the injured SEAL and directed him to the bed doing what little he could for his wounds. The look in the other three pairs of eyes mirrored his; they knew he would not survive the night.

Night came quickly and no one had yet to speak to them. They were given no food, water, or any acknowledgement that they indeed existed. None of them was sure if it was a good sign or a bad sign and they themselves decided to remain silent for the night.

Taking turns with the remaining bed they fitfully slept until morning. The sun rose along with the sweltering heat of the jungle and as expected, the SEAL did not survive. They were brought food and water but the silence continued.

Tony had had enough and decided that they were going to talk, frankly, since their captors were giving them no clue, their silence was accomplishing nothing.

"Ok. Enough silence. Let's eat and figure out what the hell is going on here." Looking over at their deceased hut mate, "We need to move him over to the other side."

Lt. Hardwick looked puzzled.

"Lt.-"Tony began.

"Just James, Sir. Seems we're all in this mess together. Call me by my given name."

Tony smiled. "Alright then, I'm Tony and my sidekick is Dante. And for the why we need to move him, the men who brought us our food noticed that he was dead. They shrugged and left him here. I don't believe they have any intention of moving him."

"Why?"

Dante shrugged. "Why? They can use him to break us down as we watch him decompose. Look at it from a torture stand point; do you want to watch it? If they offer you a way out would you take it? They don't know your relationship with the man, for all they know he was your brother."

"Shit!"

Tony nodded. "Exactly. Let's dig a very shallow hole on the other side to lay him down in, at the very least cover him up a bit. It's not going to take long before that becomes more than we can stand. We'll try not to make it that noticeable."

The three worked together to dig a hole that was the depth of his body using their hands since they could find nothing else. They gently placed the man in and bowed their heads for their lost comrade. Finishing up they sat back and wondered what was in store for them next.

The next few days proceeded the same way. Food was brought twice a day in complete silence. Their captors made no move to remove the body so they did the best they could to live with it, none of them wanting to admit what it was doing to them.

But then things changed. Three men entered their space, bringing the usual food but this time took Tony with them. He shot Dante and James a guarded look as he was lead off.

Dante began pacing as James looked worried.

"Fuck man! What the hell? Do you think they're finally asking questions? I mean they took the highest ranking officer."

Dante looked at him strangely. "Dude, how long have you been a SEAL? And please don't take this the wrong way, but you seem awfully green. These men don't want to interrogate us. If they had, they would have. We are not bargaining chips or they would have made a tape and sent demands. These men want us for their own personal pleasure, whether it's just torture, mind games, or for sex, I don't know. But that man you referred to as the highest ranking officer here, is my very best friend and a hell of a lot more than an officer."

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit pissy right now, but I really don't like not knowing. And I don't like when I can't at least try to protect him." Dante took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"You're right. I apologize. I have never been captive before and despite the training, I feel lost. Nothing is as I prepared for and honestly I am damn tired of being in the same hell hole with a dead body."

Dante sighed. "I get it I do, and I don't mean to snap. We have got to stay together and strong to have any hope at all of coming out of this whole. The goal is to beat them at their own game. The body is disturbing, I am not unaffected, but truly, I try to block it out, knowing that I can't do anything about it. It's not callous to try and survive."

James nodded. "OK. I can do this."

Dante continued pacing for what seemed like hours as he constantly glanced at the opening hoping to see any signs of Tonio. Finally, he was rewarded when he saw them escorting the man in question back to their hut. He looked at Tonio carefully trying to see if he was all right, unwilling to speak in front of the men.

Tony walked into the hut and stood ramrod straight as he watched the same men escort the young SEAL out. As they entered the building where he had been taken, he sighed.

Dante quietly spoke. "Tonio? Are you all right?"

Tony nodded. "I hurt like hell, but I will be all right. I don't think James is ready for all of this."

Dante looked at the man in front of him. "What did they do to you?"

Tony met the blue worried eyes with his pain filled green. "Had me strip and cuffed my hands together and hung them from a hook in the ceiling. They never said a word as they started hitting me. I saw sticks and other items on the walls and waited for them to use those but they didn't, only their fists. We are playthings to them Dante. They will do whatever they see fit in order to have their fun."

"They stared at my body like it was a piece of meat. I managed to stare straight ahead and gave them no indication that it bothered me. I didn't speak or cry out and I really don't know if that helped or not. But they did seem to lose some interest. I guess I didn't play the way that they wanted. I am worried about James. I don't think he has enough experience to draw upon to not react, to not show the fear that he is feeling as they look at him and begin their subtle game."

Dante placed his hand on Tonio's shoulder. "I don't either. We'll just have to give him strength, help him the best we can. We have each other and that has to count for something."

Tony just quietly nodded.

"Do you want to lie down?"

"I do, but I don't want them to see it Dante, I believe if they think they have garnered any sort of reaction they will take it to a different level. If they take you Dante, you have to be silent and stoic. Promise me."

"I promise Tonio. I'll wake you when I see them coming." Dante kept watch as the other man slept and waited for what he was sure would soon be his turn. He didn't doubt what Tonio said in the least, the man was always able to get a quick accurate read on any situation and that meant that they were toys to be taken out whenever the whim struck them.

Being captive was nothing new to either Tonio or himself; they had endured various degrees of torture and survived without any lasting damage. They would get through this as well as they had everything so far, together.

Noting that there was movement coming from the building they had taken Tony and the SEAL, Dante went to gently wake the sleeping man up, relieved that he had been able to rest.

"Tonio. They're coming back." He watched as the other man stood tall and proud as they brought James back into the hut. One man leered at Dante as they grabbed him escorting him out. The minute they were out of sight Tony went to James side to see how he fared.

"James?" He asked gently. "How are you?"

Looking straight ahead, his shoulders straight, "I hurt and I really need to find a mindset to get through this". He looked at Tony. "I am using all my training and I can't seem to hold on to it and I can't figure it out."

Tony shrugged. "All the training in the world can greatly help you be prepared for how do deal with any scenario they thought about, but when it actually happens to you it's different. You need to be able to adjust and compartmentalize until you're free to deal with everything that's happened to you. Try not to allow whatever they do to you to touch 'you', let it seem like it's someone else."

"I find myself thinking of it like a game, not a fun game, but where at the moment things are happening to me I disappear and someone else is in my place. Doesn't make you crazy to remove you from the proceeding, it keeps your sanity. There is plenty of time to deal with it all when you're home and safe. Does that make sense?"

James nodded. "I can see how that would help. Like training and pushing yourself beyond your limits."

"You're not alone here James. We're all going through it and we have to stay strong and survive until we can either figure a way out of here or they find us."

"I looked around as they escorted me; I think rescue is our best bet unfortunately. They have five guard towers and each has two men. I saw floodlights surrounding the perimeter."

"I agree with you unless I can figure out something else. It's not a small operation. I also saw a dog kennel. They are too well manned and too well armed for an escape on foot. It doesn't help we're in the middle of a damn jungle either. Their vehicles are guarded as well. I don't know if they are paranoid or have just cause for all the protection."

Tony looked at the young SEAL. "Now, I am going to ask you again, are you all right?"

James answered truthfully this time. "No. But I will be." Tony patted the young man on the back and told him to lay down as he anxiously waited for Dante.

Time was lost as he waited and when finally he saw the curly black hair, a knot inside began to loosen. He woke the SEAL as he saw them exit the building commanding that he stand straight.

Tony's watched as they shoved Dante into the hut and left, locking them in. Tony was at his side in an instant.

Dante looked at the other two men. "Tonio, you're right. They're keeping us as playthings. But as I promised you, I was silent and stoic and I think it worked. They lost a certain amount of interest when I wasn't reacting like they thought I should."

"Fuck!"

James looked at Tony. "Why? This is a good thing, to know what they expect and what works."

Dante sighed. "Yes and no. It will help us, but it will more than likely cause them to try various other methods to see if they can get a response they desire, which makes it harder to maintain a controlled reaction and to maintain silence."

"Fine. Dante, go lie down. Your turn." Green eyes met blue. "I'll cover you, rest." The blue eyed man really needed no more coaxing. He was sore and exhausted. The energy required maintaining silence and acting stoic while hands were touching, punching and playing with your dick was far more than could be imagined.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Over the next weeks, the three men were never sure if they would be taken to the 'Hut of Horror' as they dubbed it or left alone. They made sure on the days they were left alone, to rest and prepare for the inevitable next trip. The bugs that came with the rotting corpse were hellacious. There was no way to get rid of them or the stench and they did their best to put it out of their minds.

Tony was startled awake by two men jerking him off the floor, pulling him with them. He could only think that things were starting to change for the worse.

Forced into the Hut of Horror he noted there were more men as he counted eight besides himself in the room. As one of the men approached him and began leering at him, Tony remained still and straight as he was treated like a side of beef. The man stood behind him, rubbing his groin against his ass, and brought his hands around to play with his chest.

He felt his clothes fall the floor and prayed that he could continue to show no reaction as his hands were cuffed and attached to the familiar hook. Feeling rough dry hands roam over his body, he struggled to find the place in his mind where this wasn't happening to him.

Finding it, he held on desperately as the hands tried stroking his cock into hardness. He felt another body behind him squeezing the globes of his ass and down his thighs. He maintained his breathing and never stared anywhere but straight ahead.

He felt the sting of the whip as it hit his back again and again. He knew this was in part because he showed no reaction, but as painful and horrible as this was, he was certain showing any reaction would be far worse.

The whipping stopped and at the same time, he felt the ice cold water being poured over him. He would never let them know he relished it; it helped refresh him and keep him centered and never in his adult life was he so happy that he was male and cold water caused shrinkage.

Another man stepped up for his turn and only did one thing, he pissed on him. Hell, he could take that. The next man came up apparently copying the other only with a great deal more enthusiasm. Tony felt like he was being marked and claimed.

A third man seemed intent on playing with his ass and from the sounds he heard behind him the man was enjoying it and either jacking off or being jacked off. Either way, he felt the cum running down his ass when the man finished. At this point he was praying for more water torture, he had piss and cum on his body and he really wanted it removed.

The next man came, stood in front of him, and ran his finger down the middle of his chest pulling on the soft hairs above his cock. Tony wondered what the hell he was going to have to endure next and hoped that he could hang on for a bit longer. The man's hand lowered taking his balls, rolling them around before pulling them hard.

Pain shot through Tony and he struggled to hold still, only allowed a moment before they were squeezed so hard he was truly concerned he might pass out. He tried to control his breathing and fought to hang on just a little longer. Finally, they were released as the man spun him around on the hook and removed his belt bringing it sharply down on Tony's ass.

He was thankful for the sting as he struggled to recoup from the previous abuse. He lost track of how many times the belt struck his ass but he was ready for this all to be done for the day and could only pray reverently to every deity that his captors would tire of this.

The last man to play decided he needed to be used as a punching bag with repeated punches to his kidney and to his stomach. He was very thankful that it was well before they were fed otherwise he would have thrown up on the man and he was certain that would not have been taken well.

Once again, he felt water only this time he was being hosed down and frankly, he was glad. Only having a cloth and a bowl of water brought to them to use, this at least was washing off the trace of the men. And for that, it was worth the stinging as it hit his abused skin.

He was relieved at last as they released him from the hook pointing to his clothes. He gladly put them on as they all watched before leading him back into their hut.

Dante and James were up and waiting having been woken up when they came and took Tony, and watched warily as he was shoved inside.

Dante noticed how he was still straight but walking gingerly and could surmise at least some of what took place. Waiting for them to decide who was to be taken next, he tried to put himself in front of the young SEAL hoping that maybe they would tire of playing with him before taking James. It was a crap shoot, but they were trying to do what they could for one another. And in this instance, he was successful as they took him. He shot Tonio a look knowing he understood.

Tony watched them take his best friend and sighed hoping that Dante could keep his cool.

"Tony? Do you need to sit down?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet." He looked at James. "They are getting rougher and trying different things now. I am not going to tell you what they did to me-"Holding up his hand to forestall the question. "Only because I can't begin to know if they will even attempt with you what they did me. If you go in there expecting the same treatment and they throw something different at you it will throw you off and you won't be able to stay on top of whatever they do to you."

"In some cases knowing is not a good thing. They may tire themselves out with Dante and me and only taunt you. They may do exactly the same thing, just be prepared mentally to fight your normal instinct to open your mouth. Stay still and quiet. Don't let them think they got to you."

"Do they get to you after a while?"

"Of course they do. I'm not Superman, I just choose my place, and time to break down, and in a place where they will use whatever knowledge they gain to their advantage is not going to be it. They will never know how what they did may or may not have made me feel."

"Dante put himself in a position to be taken first, didn't he?"

"Yes. Let's just say he and I have been as close as two people can get since we met at Annapolis and he can read me better than anyone can. He may have not known exactly what happened to me in that room, but he has an idea and didn't want you to have to be next. It's how he is."

Tony's voice trailed off as he stared at the room where they are taken, willing himself to have x-ray vision so he could see if Dante was ok. What he told James was true; he and Dante were damn near inseparable and had been since they met. Wasn't something he could explain, the bond was just there.

And right now, he was scared for all of them.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"What do you mean no one knows where they are? We know where they landed; certainly they should be around there somewhere. They have tracking devices for God's sake! Well search again! They have to be somewhere in that damned jungle." Flash was beyond pissed. Tony and Rainman had been missing for two months. The Navy had been searching for them, combing parts of Colombia and all they had turned up were the bodies of two of the SEALS that had died at the landing site.

Rubbing his hands down his face, he threw the phone across the room in frustration and wondered if they were even alive. Shaking himself out of those maudlin thoughts, he realized truthfully if that were the case, they would have found four other bodies. Sighing with renewed hope, he knew he needed to come up with a plan. The Navy wasn't giving up, but they couldn't continue to send people in when there were absolutely no clues or signs.

Logically he knew that, but emotionally those two men were his brothers and there was no way on this green earth he was going to give up until he brought them home, whether it was in body bags or alive.

Homer and M&M looked at Flash before Homer spoke. "This is fucking ridiculous. We need to start our own search; they have to be missing something."

M&M agreed. "We have the skills man, and we won't be flying without Birdman. He made our SO contracts iron clad so that he could keep us safe. We have resources and people high up that will help us. Let's find them ourselves."

"We can break it down in grids and do small but through searches until we cover all of Columbia."

Flash looked at the two men. "You're right. Let's do this. Gather the group and let's start planning. We can call on that retired General that owes Birdman a few favors and use whatever he can give us. The three men feeling a renewed sense of purpose and strength set out to accomplish their goal; bringing Tony and Dante home.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Time ceased to mean anything in the camp as they melted into one another with no relief. Tony and Dante feared that the last bout of playtime something more had happened to James. No matter what they did, he retreated deeper into himself.

"James, can you talk to us? We only want to help any way that we can." Tony again pleaded. The SEAL just shook his head, eyes down and sat in a corner. He was disappearing before their eyes and neither knew what to do about it. And no matter how many times they tried to spare the young SEAL from being taken to the Hut of Horror they were always left behind, which spoke volumes to both men.

As James drifted away, Tony and Dante found themselves drawing closer to one another, needing to touch in some way. It wasn't something that they did consciously; it was just the way it was. Their bond deepened and grew stronger with each passing day.

They noticed different men in the camp just before they were taken for playtime one day. As Tony was brought in the room, the new men looked at the one he recognized and raised an eyebrow. Through all their time in captivity, they had yet to hear anyone speak, for all they knew it was a drug cartel of mutes.

The new alpha in charge shook his head firmly and glared at the man who had brought Tony into the hut. He gestured to his own men to take Tony back to the hut grabbing the last man of the old regime holding him in place. They heard a gunshot and knew that the last of their original tormentors were dead.

Tony looked at James. "No more Hut of Horror. That was the last one James, he's dead. You need to hang on and fight."

Dante looked at Tony with more relief than he thought possible. "They didn't touch you?' not fully understanding the jealousy that laced the question.

"No. All new guys except the one. The new crew seemed rather disgusted by it. Of course, that is what I was able to ascertain from eyebrow raises and glares mind you. Still no words spoken."

Dante sighed relieved. "Come on SEAL, you can do it."

Tony and Dante hoped as several days went by without being taken James would snap out of it and start to come back around. No matter how much chit chat or storytelling they did, he simply continued his own silence. It was tearing the other two men apart as they didn't know what else to do.

They woke one morning to find that James had passed in his sleep and for the first time in months, he had a peaceful look on his face. They gently placed his body on top of the other SEAL and covered him with as much dirt as they could and dared. Hoping that he finally was able to make peace with the demons that wouldn't let go of him in life, they said their own goodbyes.

Finally saddened and exhausted Dante and Tony crawled into one bed together without question or hesitation, getting as close as humanly possible, seeking comfort in each other's arms.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Flash looked over the grid map of Colombia to see where they had last searched. Retired General Albert Walker who watched Birdman grow and progress from Annapolis was a huge help in securing the use of a UH 1 Y Venom chopper, ammunition and fuel as they continued their search.

Fact was a bunch of people gave whatever they could to help; satellite photos, infra-red shots, and anything else they thought would be useful. Birdman was well liked and greatly respected; everyone was keeping his or her fingers crossed as the search continued.

They were actually gaining a bit of hope by the fact no bodies had been found.

Flash looked at the map and sighed. It had been nine months since Tony and Dante had gone missing. They had been searching for six months and were about half way through Colombia. They were doing very small but exacting searches with cadaver dogs, sonar, and left no stone unturned.

At this rate, it would be another six or eight months to go unless God willing, they found them.

Linus walked in the room. "What's our next grid look like?"

Sighing Flash pointed to the next in line. "About like all of them, though this has a body of water so we'll need some gear to dive. Who are our qualified divers?"

"Romeo and Thumper are SEAL certified, Flash and its Bones and Pookie up for flying."

They decided that they would always go in a group of four for no reason other than it made them all more comfortable and the remaining crew would research and rest until their turn. The system was working, though it hadn't been successful yet. No one was overly tired and everyone had a part. When the time came to rescue them, and that was the only way anyone was allowing themselves to think, they would all be going. Period.

"Cool. Romeo is due back from the Blue Angels, he told them he needed some time off again. I told him that Birdman wouldn't want him messing with his dream, but not a damn one of you listen to me."

Linus chuckled. "We listen, we just choose to override. And seriously Flash, what if you were him, where would you be?"

"Here. All right I get it, but that doesn't change the fact that Tonio is gonna kick all our asses for putting our lives on hold. Pookie postponed the damn wedding!"

"Yep. And Becca and her family were all for it, so no one is suffering. So what did the Angels say when he asked for time?"

"When he told them why, though they couldn't guarantee a spot for him they understood, gave their best wishes and asked that if he brought Birdman back, if would he talk him into going into the air for at least one show. Can't fly the formations without practice, hell he could, but they can't allow it. Still, they would love to have him do a solo. Romeo laughed and said that he would do his best."

"He'll use it as blackmail; Birdman will fly a show or two for them."

Flash smiled. "Yep, you got that right."

Linus looked at Flash, all traces of humor removed. "When we find them, do you think they will be ok? They've been gone a long time man. No telling what has been done to them."

"I've thought a lot about that. I don't believe they will be unscathed and I guarantee they will need help. But if it had to be any pair of us, I am thankful it was those two. Sure, we all are bound to one another tighter than most groups. Look at how hard everyone is working to find them. But those two have something different and they will manage to get each other through, of that I have no doubt."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNIS**

Tony woke up coughing as Dante rubbed his back trying to ease the pain. It sure as hell sounded a lot different than it did a week ago. At one point Dante was positive he was going to lose Tonio and he knew for certain he wouldn't survive without him.

_*** Flashback_

_Tony had just finished a bought of coughing and could barely catch his breath. Dante ran the cool wet cloth over his face trying to break the fever that had taken over the other man's body. The worry was clear in his blue eyes as he gently continued his ministrations._

_Green eyes met his before closing once again. _

"_Tonio, you have to eat before you sleep again. Just a few bites…please."_

"_I'm so tired Dante."_

"_I know."_

"_I don't think I can take this much longer." _

"_You have to Tonio, for me. We can do this for each other, you can't leave me…I need you."_

_Green eyes met blue, everything he felt was mirrored and shown back to him, and Tony realized in that moment neither would survive without the other._

_Reaching up with the little strength that he had Tony grabbed Dante's hand tightly. "I will fight it for you; I will live for you, if you promise me the same."_

_Dante placed their joined hands over his heart. "I will live for you Tonio that I promise you."_

_***End Flashback_

"Better?"

"Yes. Not as bad and not near as painful. That feels good." Tony responded by leaning into the touch as Dante's hands ran up and down his back. Without even realizing it, Dante placed a kiss on his shoulder and drew back in surprise and a great deal of trepidation. But when Tony looked at him with those green eyes full of emotion, he couldn't hold back as their eyes locked and their lips drew closer until they were touching in their first kiss.

It felt like coming home to something that was always there. Gently pulling apart, neither one really had a clue what was going on nor what they were supposed to do. They lay back down on the bed facing each other as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms.

"Don't let go Dante."

"Never Tonio."

Dante took his knuckles and gently rubbed down the other man's face above the scraggly beard. He wanted to touch the man in any way that he could and was equally amazed by the reaction to his touch as Tony leaned into it and savored it.

His hand traveled to Tony's neck drawing him near for another kiss, this one only slightly more insistent as they explored each other's mouths reveling in their newly found closeness. Knowing that in one instant both of their lives had changed and they were bound even more tightly together than either of them realized.

The next few days and nights were spent much in the same way; they gently explored the new bond and growing feelings, neither rushing to move it beyond the gentle touches and kissing. And every night as they lay together they would talk about anything and everything under the sun.

Tony and Dante gave up worrying why they were left alone but still locked up. They had come up with theories logical and outrageous and decided at that moment it simply didn't matter anymore. They had given up almost all hope at being found and had no clear idea how long they had been MIA.

Dante woke up, looked at the man beside him, and smiled as he ran his hands down the bare back allowing his fingers to go where they wanted. He knew there was a difference in the touch, he could feel the need radiating within him and could only hope that Tony felt it as well.

Tony's breathing was becoming ragged before he even opened his eyes. As their eyes met, they knew it was all right, their journey was made together every step of the way, and they were ready for the next. With neither of them knowing what to do Tony made the first tentative move as his lips found Dante's. He let his hand travel down the broad and lightly dark colored furred chest, his fingers grazing a nipple.

Hearing a moan and taking that as encouragement, he slowly continued his journey down nervously stopping at the soft hairs at the belly button before following them downward lightly grazing just the base of the other man's cock.

Dante separated their lips so that he could whisper in the other man's ear. "Please Tonio, touch me."

Tony's hand gently traveled down the length of his cock and stroked its length. Dante sucked in a breath as Tony's fingers traced the head, feeling and noting the defined ridges. Tony suddenly wanted more and began to stroke the shaft in earnest wanting to feel Dante as the pleasure coursed through him, wanting to know that he gave it to him and wanting to do it all over again.

Dante's hips began thrusting into Tony's hand desperate for the touch, needing the man he trusted with his life more than he ever needed anyone and knowing that regardless if they were rescued, he would never crave anyone else.

"Fuck Tonio! Feels so good." Tony lost in the need and feel of Dante let go of all his fears and trepidation, allowing himself to feel the emotions he held at bay. His lips found Dante's neck and began nipping and sucking as he realized it didn't matter that they were men. The feelings, desire, and need were all the same, just with harder planes instead of soft curves.

Dante was overwhelmed with the sensations his Tonio was wringing from his body. His lips were like fire on his neck and his hand seemed made for his cock.

Tony sensing Dante was torn between cumming and the desire for it never to end brought his lips to his ear. "Cum for me Dante. This will not be the only time." And with that, Dante cried out 'Tonio' as he came in the other man's hand, his release flowing through him like molten lava with a force he'd never experienced and he knew he'd never get enough.

As his breathing evened out and he opened his eyes all he could think about was the need for Tonio to feel the same way. His hand snaked out and wrapped around his neck as pulled Tony's lips to his and devoured them.

Wasting no time his hands began to play with the body beside him and he soon found the places that made the other man moan. Finally reaching his goal, he took his throbbing cock in his hand and though it felt different, he reveled in it and began to stroke it as he would stroke his own.

Hearing Tonio hiss as he twisted over the head, he repeated the action and was pleased to hear a muffled, "God yes".

Dante had always been a man who followed his own desires and right now, he wanted to stroke Tonio's cock and use his mouth on the man's chest. Ending the kiss and ignoring pitiful moan, he let his lips do the talking as he watched the reactions.

He looked at the cock in his hand, marveling how different it was from his own but how right it felt there. He found a nipple and ran his tongue around it; blowing over the wetness he created as Tonio writhed beneath him and begged for release.

"Dante please. I need to cum." He managed to pant.

Dante smiled as his teeth enclosed around the hardened nipple and tugged as his hand firmly increased the pressure around the shaft and began stroking at a frenzied pace, his thumb running over the head on each upward stroke.

He nipped and kissed his way back up the strong jaw line wondering what it would be like when they no longer had the scraggly beards and he could feel skin. Reaching his ear, Dante growled hoarsely, "Let go Tonio. Let me have it."

That was it and Tony's release flowed through every part of his body as he let out a string of Italian. He struggled to breathe as Dante continued gently stroking the still pulsating cock in his hand.

As Tony came out of his haze, he brought his hand up to lovingly stroke the cheek of the other man, his eyes saying everything that he couldn't put into words. He wanted to express some portion of the wealth of emotions that were coursing through him and so much a part of him.

Reaching to take Dante's hand, joining their fingers together, he brought them up to his pounding heart before whispering, "Yours".

"Mine." Dante responded in a whisper as he brought their joined hands to his lips and placed them upon his own rapidly beating heart.

"Yours" as he was blessed with the brilliant DiNozzo smile.

"Mine." He heard that last word before their lips met and words were no longer needed as everything poured from one man to the other. Though they fought the silence that was thrust upon them from the time they arrived, that moment of shared silence spoke volumes, and could be heard by anyone who dared to listen.

That was only the beginning for the two men. Both found they couldn't get enough of one another in every way. It was not enough to sit next to one another; they needed to touch in some way. They explored one another's bodies, learned hotspots, and made new ones as they opened themselves up fully to one another. And with each shared touch and tender kiss and with every second shared they became more intertwined than either could have ever imagined.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Flash and M&M were looking over the grid and at all the ground they had covered.

"I still believe they are out there Flash, I know we've been searching for over a year, I get that the odds are not good. But I also know Tonio and Dante. We've not found any bodies. My gut is telling me that they are in the Serrani'a de Macuira range."

Coming in on the tail end of the conversation, Thumper asks "Why?"

"We've searched the logical way and started where we should have, at the last known location. But I don't think that they are logical. I think they reacted to a situation that they didn't understand."

"So why wait to change the way we search till the end?"

"Because you can't search half assed or random, there has got to be a set way and pattern so that we turned over every stone. As time went on these ideas kept popping in my head, but by the same token, we have nothing to base it on. And we needed thorough more than a hypothetical. But since we have very little ground left to cover I want to go with my gut and take us all in."

By this time, Linus and the Brain walked in. "I agree. Why not? No-Nuts, Bones, Homer, and Pookie are due back tomorrow. We can get everything ready and organized and go the day after."

Romeo looked at M&M. "You got a good point there. Let's do this. It's really not a bad hideout for them actually, near the water and a National Park. And being near the water gives them another method of transport. Weather here is dicey though, good for hiding shit. Gonna have to contend with a cloud forest so let's get a list of the gear we'll need and call up our good buddies."

Flash smiled for a change, feeling a renewed vigor and hope.

The next two days were a flurry of activity as they worked to get everything together. Filling in the returning four, they readily agreed and joined in as they readied the last details. Weapons and ammo were acquired and quiet permission granted that if they found the four missing men alive they were to use whatever force was required.

The morning came and they were all in their own mindset as they flew out. Each lost in the hope that this would be the right time and their friends would be coming home.

Given permission to land in a secluded area of the Macuira National Park and hide the chopper, they secured the area. Grabbing all their gear, they set off confident that this time luck would be on their side.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was using the cloth and water to wash up and felt the heat of Dante's stare.

His green eyes twinkled as he looked at the man. "What?"

Dante shrugged smiling at the man before him. "You're just sexy."

Tony chuckled. "I have hair and a beard from hell, clothes that I know can't smell that good no matter how hard we try and I have lost weight. You're blind or you've lost your mind."

Dante went to stand before the naked man and shook his head as he ran his hand down the man's back and back up again feeling the tremor he caused. "Not blind. Nor have I lost my mind." Cupping his neck and bringing their lips together, need quickly over took them both.

Leading the man back to the bed without ending the kiss, he was ready to let his lips explore until they heard angry shouting from the camp.

"Get dressed; I don't want anyone to see what's mine." Dante handed Tonio his clothes as he kept watch quietly trying to see what the hell was happening at the same time not wanting to draw attention to them.

Dante fearing that this may be their last moments alive and not wanting there to be any doubt, looked into Tonio's green eyes.

"Tonio…I love you."

Grabbing Dante firmly to him and kissing him with everything he had, Tony whispered into his mouth as they shared a breath. "Thank God, because I love you."

At that moment, they could have died and been at peace knowing that the one person that mattered knew how they felt. The commotion was loud and a great deal of gunfire was heard as they watched and waited for their turn to come.

A shadow began moving to the door as both of the occupants inside fought to protect each other by trying to shield the other with their own body. The man standing at the door was in full jungle camo and they couldn't clearly see his face as he started at the two men fighting to protect one another.

And then he saw a pair of green eyes he had hoped he'd see again and removing the hat that covered most of his face, he smiled and with relief, released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Thank God" And turning for a moment, shouted out, "I found them and they're alive." He looked at the two men. "You're coming home."

Both men looked up blinking in total disbelief. Tony found his voice first. "Flash?"

"The one and the same. Everyone is here." Walking slowly up to them, knowing they were startled. "We never stopped looking."

"How long?" Dante asked.

"Searching ourselves about thirteen months and you've been missing for fifteen."

The room slowly filled with their friends as they looked on with relief. They were found and alive.

Tony swallowed torn between the need to go home and the desire never to leave Dante's side not knowing how that was possible.

Flash asked gently. "You ready to leave?" He watched as Tony and Dante's eyes met and they seemed to have their own discussion without speaking. And noticed how they seemed to lose the something vital as they nodded.

"We are taking the SEALS back with us, to their comrades and to their families."

"OK. Where are they?" And as he asked the question his eyes and everyone's landed on the pile of dirt covering the bones and they all realized these two men had lived all this time with two dead bodies sharing their space.

The horrors they imagined became real as their eyes looked over the two men. But they were going home and they would all help them get through it.

Homer looked at the bones. "I believe we can grab a couple of duffles from the camp owners as I don't believe they will need them anymore. Not an elegant way to travel, but they will be going home, so I don't think they will mind too much."

No-nuts stepped out of the room calling. "I'll grab a couple, hang on."

Flash smiled, noting at the lack of distance between the two men. "Come on, step outside and we'll take care of the two men."

And for the first time since they stopped being taken out for playtime, Tony and Dante were separated. Neither expected the emptiness that occurred to settle over them as it did or the pain that went with it.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Flash rubbed his face in utter frustration. He didn't know what to do anymore. Tonio and Dante had been home for three months and were healing nicely. Their Psych Evals were good and they had talked to the counselors about their ordeal. For the most part, they were coming back to normal life with relative ease.

But something was still off. They were both short tempered and irritable and though on a rare occasion they had been before, this was not like either man at all. They were usually the smiling, joking light hearted part of the group. Sure, they went through the unimaginable and didn't come out the other side without scars, but this was something else and he knew it.

The men were coming to him constantly begging him to figure it out and fix it. They had even threatened to shoot them both. He needed to put the pieces of the puzzle together and quickly for everyone's sakes. He thought back to the jungle and their close proximity and remembered the haunted look in their eyes as they parted ways.

All of a sudden, a light bulb went off. Shit! It made perfect sense. Was there a reason for the distance? Did they not want that anymore? No…he didn't believe it was that, neither man had gone out at all since they'd been back, and believe me they had been asked.

Maybe they thought the team would have an issue. Flash sat thinking of ways to test his theory before talking with the men.

Over the next week, he made sure that he was able to get Tonio and Dante together in close quarters, not alone, because he knew they would fight that, but tight places where they were going to be close together and watched their body language.

When they were together, they relaxed, the tension left and there were even glimmers of a smile. The two bastards were so worried about everyone else they never thought about what it was doing to them. As soon as he made this right, he was going to give them both a piece of his mind, the damned fools.

He called a meeting with the others and told them quietly what he had found out and asked them honestly if there a problem with the two men being together. After a great deal of swearing, calling Tonio and Dante several names and more than a few threats of bodily harm for them being stupid ass fools, they decided it was time for an intervention and called the two of them over to Flash's house under the guise of trouble.

Dante arrived first and was herded into the kitchen while they waited for Tonio. When he arrived, they stood him in the center of the room and called for Dante. The two men looked at each other in surprise.

Flash looked at the two of them. "Enough of this imposed separation bullshit. Is this something you want? Is there a reason you have exiled yourself from one another? Did you both change your minds?" Holding up his hand to forestall any answers, "We in this room don't give a damn and unless you two have decided to ignore what is so obvious to us for a damn good reason, then stop fighting it. We are ready to shoot you both."

Green eyes met blue and that was that. Tonio grabbed Dante in his arms and the second their lips met, they felt whole again. The vast emptiness that had filled both men was filled with one another. After having left the camp in Colombia nearly four months before, they were finally home.


End file.
